Leap of Faith
by YueSoEul
Summary: In honour of tradition, we learn to take a chance. Take that leap, leap of faith. It'll take you there. XY/XM


I'm a little late, but, I have a good excuse for it. I was ill. But, I couldn't resist writing something for the Leap Day. Damn that Irish tradition that hung over my head, taunting me to write something. So, here it is, just because I can and because I feel like it... Sorry SoEul-shippers, I feel like I should write something for the MeYou couple first heheh... **One-Shot**!

* * *

She didn't know what to expect... He didn't know he was waiting...

"Young master," An elder voice called prompting the younger man to look up from what he was reading. His gaze rested on the man's face before, waiting for what was coming next. He had expected of nothing good. His mother had been on his case for the past seven years and it seemed that it had gotten worse lately. Well, it was his fault and he knew that well enough to think otherwise. "Madam would like to see you, now" The elder man stated curtly. The younger man sighed. _What now? _The thought rang through his head. "Tell her we'll talk over dinner," He replied indifferently, returning to what he was reading. The endless report about budgets and new ventures were laid out before him and he had very little time to spare even for his own mother. She should have known that, it was her fault that he was buried under a mountain load of work, not that he mind it and it kept him in check.

The elder man smile slightly. The banter between the mother and son had amused him. "Madam had thought you'd say that, but, she insisted," He stated, conveying the message. He had served the family for many years and watched the young man before him grew up. The younger man, he used to be like the people in his circle but by some twist of fate, he changed over the years. The elder man knew well enough of to what that had changed him. Still, his insistence to avoid certain topics was getting on his mother's nerve. He was wiser too; he knew which string to pull to get his mother not to push him to the edge. He was careful, patient and a lot smarter than his older brother. Another sigh escaped the younger man's lips as he, once again, looked up from the report before him and look at the man before him lazily. "Later, I still need to go through the budget for next quarter," He replied exasperatedly. He would really like to get the work done to finally get some time off during the weekend. God knows he needed the vacation.

"No is not an option," The elder man stated causing the younger man to groan. _Oh great, _the younger man whined in his head, rolling his eyes to heaven. Putting his pen down, he rose from his seat, straightening his jacket before walking towards the door. He left the elder man without a word, stalking towards his mother's office which was on another floor. He had to get it over with, whatever it was his mother had in her mind now.

A young girl walked out of the airport, taking in the view before her eyes, exhaling and inhaling, unable to believe she was once again walking on the ground of a place which she once called home. It had been a while since she had been there. Far too long that she must have been crazy for even thinking about dropping by. She hadn't told anyone, not even a soul of her visit. She just wanted to see him first. She looked at her watch. It was still early and the date and time displayed on it told her she still had time to gather her thoughts. There was still time to talk her self out of it. The only problem was, she didn't want to be talked out of it, which was probably why she hadn't told anyone of her plan. Armed with the latest information about the whereabouts of that person, she started to walk towards her destination. She just needed to make a pit stop.

The younger man knocked on the door; he waited to be acknowledged before pushing the door open. He could see her, his mother, sitting in a large chair that could very well swallow her as soon as he took the first step into the room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, cutting straight to the point. He didn't want to prolong the inevitable. A curt smile hung on his mother's lips. "I have no time to play, mother," He added impatiently, a minute wasted is another minute stuck in the office. He really could use the vacation. "Of course not," The elder woman spoke for the first time. "I'm not twenty with long legs and fake curls," She added indifferently. The man didn't flinch but it was clear the statement had boiled his blood. "You of all people should know I have no time for those women these days," He replied acidly, standing only a few steps away from the table. He didn't want to sit down. Sitting down would meant he would subject himself to a long conversation that he did not want to be apart of.

"Alright then," The elder woman replied with a sour grin. "I expect you to show up for dinner with the Lee family this weekend," She added, straight to the point. There was no use to beat around the bush. Her son knew her well enough and she had expected him to guess her intentions. "I'll pass," He replied curtly. "It's not open for negotiation," The woman rebuked. "I wasn't negotiating, I was declining," He retorted. "It would be extremely rude to the Lees to do so," The woman stated pointedly, her expression hardened. "I've never been known for my manners," The young man replied cynically with a smug look on his face. "You'll be there," The woman pressed, she was growing impatient. "I won't,"

It was the fifth call she had ignored, tossing the cellphone aside just as soon as she caught the name on display. She was there for barely two hours and she couldn't even quite catch a break. She was old enough to make her own decision for heaven's sake. Twenty-eight and her parents were still keeping her on a tight leash. It was getting a bit too suffocating that she had to get out. The last blind date was the last straw for her. It was just embarrassing to have her parents set her up with men when she could very well get them on her own. She just didn't feel like it. She had a lot on her mind, then there was school, after that there was work and then she had to think about taking over her father's company. It was hectic, who would even have time to date? Besides...

He needed to get out, he had to go somewhere and he didn't even want to think about the work that was piling up on his desk. His mother must have been crazy, he had been avoiding the topic about arranged marriage for years and he had been successful at it for quite some time. Apparently, his mother had grown impatient as the years passed. He knew he shouldn't blame her, with his last friend joining the bandwagon; he was left alone out of the equation, the odd member out. He had grown accustomed to it, he was comfortable where he was, there was never the need to be part of the crowd, he was fine on his own. Besides...

She didn't know what took her there; it had been a while since she had come to the place. It was different now, the street. The shop that once stood there had changed; she wondered how many different shops had been in that exact location. Time flew, so fast and it was clear before her. She remembered it well as she traced her long slander fingers on the glass of a clothing shop. It was small and welcoming. It took her a while, but she finally took a step inside. Her eyes wandered around, recalling every bit memory that hung within those walls no matter how many years that passed and how it had changed. She remembered where the counter was, she remembered standing behind it with her best friend. She remembered the day when he first came in...

The work on his table was forgotten as he drove around the city. His mind was racing out of annoyance. He had to find a way to get out of the problem he was facing. His mother didn't seemed to want to take no for an answer. Well, he should have known better. He was getting older and going nowhere fast and it was lucky of him to have escaped an arranged marriage for as long as he did. He didn't know what it was, he knew that he would end up somehow being part of that kind of marriage, he was not his friends, and they were exceptions. Exception to the rules played by people like them or at least their parents.

He veered into a very familiar path. The path he hadn't drove through in years. He must have been out of sorts, for years he had avoided the road like a plague, even if it meant he would be stuck in traffic just for avoiding it. His mind was just too preoccupied. He stopped the car when he spotted the location, the place where the shop used to stand. It had changed now. The old shop was no longer there. A boutique had replaced him. He didn't know why, but, he stopped his vehicle by the roadside before letting himself out. His feet were quick towards the direction and before he knew it, he stood inside it, watching a girl turned to face him.

She gasped and he stood frozen holding the door. No words were spoken and both of them were quietly thanking the quiet day. "Hi..." He chocked an acceptable greeting. She hadn't changed, well, her hair was longer. He hadn't change, well, his hair was shorter. "Hi..." She replied back. Of all the things planned, she hadn't meant to run into him like that. She was going to see him... Later, much later in the day. "What are you doing here?" He found himself asking. "Shopping," She replied with the first thing that came through her mind. "You?" She asked in turn, surveying the material sold in the shop, there was nothing indicated that it carries any male items. Her eyes did a double take, checking on his fingers. No wedding band.

"Shopping," He replied with the first thing that came to mind and his eyes did a double take on her finger. No wedding band. "For your girlfriend?" She was quick to ask and his eyebrows furrowed before a small smile dangle on his lips. "Yes, her birthday's next week," He replied, he didn't know why, but, he felt like teasing her. It had been years since he last saw her and yet the moment he saw her, it felt like no time had passed at all. "Oh..." She mumbled. She sounded disappointed, he didn't miss it and for some reason he felt delighted. "Yes, she's also married to my best friend," He added indifferently. He watched confusion coloured up her face. "Married?" The question fell out of her mouth. "Well, she's a girl and a friend," He replied and realization dawned on her face. "Have you forgotten your best friend's own birthday?" He asked and her cheeks were flushed.

"Shan Cai," She muttered before shaking her head. "The one and only," He confirmed her guess. "It's nice to see you," He added, he wanted to prolong the conversation. Even if it just for another minute, he wanted to do just that. "Xi Men," She called his name and it sounded right in his ears. "Xiao You," He replied with a small smile. Her name rolled perfectly on his tongue. He watched as she took a long deep breath. _She looked lovely. _He thought privately. "Will you marry me?" She asked. Hell, it was February 29th. Leap day, she need to do it. Take a leap... Of faith. His eyes widened. Surprised but he didn't gap. She felt like an eternity passed. "Yes," He replied without missing a beat. "Yes," He repeated before taking that step towards her, closing the gap.

She was surprised but he didn't allow her the time to even gasp as he pulled her to him in one swift motion, placing a long lingering kiss. "Yes," He repeated again. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't know how it would turn out. He didn't know he was waiting. He didn't know he was waiting for her.

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 4th March 2012

She didn't know what to expect... He didn't know he was waiting...

"Young master," An elder voice called prompting the younger man to look up from what he was reading. His gaze rested on the man's face before, waiting for what was coming next. He had expected of nothing good. His mother had been on his case for the past seven years and it seemed that it had gotten worse lately. Well, it was his fault and he knew that well enough to think otherwise. "Madam would like to see you, now" The elder man stated curtly. The younger man sighed. _What now? _The thought rang through his head. "Tell her we'll talk over dinner," He replied indifferently, returning to what he was reading. The endless report about budgets and new ventures were laid out before him and he had very little time to spare even for his own mother. She should have known that, it was her fault that he was buried under a mountain load of work, not that he mind it and it kept him in check.

The elder man smile slightly. The banter between the mother and son had amused him. "Madam had thought you'd say that, but, she insisted," He stated, conveying the message. He had served the family for many years and watched the young man before him grew up. The younger man, he used to be like the people in his circle but by some twist of fate, he changed over the years. The elder man knew well enough of to what that had changed him. Still, his insistence to avoid certain topics was getting on his mother's nerve. He was wiser too; he knew which string to pull to get his mother not to push him to the edge. He was careful, patient and a lot smarter than his older brother. Another sigh escaped the younger man's lips as he, once again, looked up from the report before him and look at the man before him lazily. "Later, I still need to go through the budget for next quarter," He replied exasperatedly. He would really like to get the work done to finally get some time off during the weekend. God knows he needed the vacation.

"No is not an option," The elder man stated causing the younger man to groan. _Oh great, _the younger man whined in his head, rolling his eyes to heaven. Putting his pen down, he rose from his seat, straightening his jacket before walking towards the door. He left the elder man without a word, stalking towards his mother's office which was on another floor. He had to get it over with, whatever it was his mother had in her mind now.

A young girl walked out of the airport, taking in the view before her eyes, exhaling and inhaling, unable to believe she was once again walking on the ground of a place which she once called home. It had been a while since she had been there. Far too long that she must have been crazy for even thinking about dropping by. She hadn't told anyone, not even a soul of her visit. She just wanted to see him first. She looked at her watch. It was still early and the date and time displayed on it told her she still had time to gather her thoughts. There was still time to talk her self out of it. The only problem was, she didn't want to be talked out of it, which was probably why she hadn't told anyone of her plan. Armed with the latest information about the whereabouts of that person, she started to walk towards her destination. She just needed to make a pit stop.

The younger man knocked on the door; he waited to be acknowledged before pushing the door open. He could see her, his mother, sitting in a large chair that could very well swallow her as soon as he took the first step into the room. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, cutting straight to the point. He didn't want to prolong the inevitable. A curt smile hung on his mother's lips. "I have no time to play, mother," He added impatiently, a minute wasted is another minute stuck in the office. He really could use the vacation. "Of course not," The elder woman spoke for the first time. "I'm not twenty with long legs and fake curls," She added indifferently. The man didn't flinch but it was clear the statement had boiled his blood. "You of all people should know I have no time for those women these days," He replied acidly, standing only a few steps away from the table. He didn't want to sit down. Sitting down would meant he would subject himself to a long conversation that he did not want to be apart of.

"Alright then," The elder woman replied with a sour grin. "I expect you to show up for dinner with the Lee family this weekend," She added, straight to the point. There was no use to beat around the bush. Her son knew her well enough and she had expected him to guess her intentions. "I'll pass," He replied curtly. "It's not open for negotiation," The woman rebuked. "I wasn't negotiating, I was declining," He retorted. "It would be extremely rude to the Lees to do so," The woman stated pointedly, her expression hardened. "I've never been known for my manners," The young man replied cynically with a smug look on his face. "You'll be there," The woman pressed, she was growing impatient. "I won't,"

It was the fifth call she had ignored, tossing the cellphone aside just as soon as she caught the name on display. She was there for barely two hours and she couldn't even quite catch a break. She was old enough to make her own decision for heaven's sake. Twenty-eight and her parents were still keeping her on a tight leash. It was getting a bit too suffocating that she had to get out. The last blind date was the last straw for her. It was just embarrassing to have her parents set her up with men when she could very well get them on her own. She just didn't feel like it. She had a lot on her mind, then there was school, after that there was work and then she had to think about taking over her father's company. It was hectic, who would even have time to date? Besides...

He needed to get out, he had to go somewhere and he didn't even want to think about the work that was piling up on his desk. His mother must have been crazy, he had been avoiding the topic about arranged marriage for years and he had been successful at it for quite some time. Apparently, his mother had grown impatient as the years passed. He knew he shouldn't blame her, with his last friend joining the bandwagon; he was left alone out of the equation, the odd member out. He had grown accustomed to it, he was comfortable where he was, there was never the need to be part of the crowd, he was fine on his own. Besides...

She didn't know what took her there; it had been a while since she had come to the place. It was different now, the street. The shop that once stood there had changed; she wondered how many different shops had been in that exact location. Time flew, so fast and it was clear before her. She remembered it well as she traced her long slander fingers on the glass of a clothing shop. It was small and welcoming. It took her a while, but she finally took a step inside. Her eyes wandered around, recalling every bit memory that hung within those walls no matter how many years that passed and how it had changed. She remembered where the counter was, she remembered standing behind it with her best friend. She remembered the day when he first came in...

The work on his table was forgotten as he drove around the city. His mind was racing out of annoyance. He had to find a way to get out of the problem he was facing. His mother didn't seemed to want to take no for an answer. Well, he should have known better. He was getting older and going nowhere fast and it was lucky of him to have escaped an arranged marriage for as long as he did. He didn't know what it was, he knew that he would end up somehow being part of that kind of marriage, he was not his friends, and they were exceptions. Exception to the rules played by people like them or at least their parents.

He veered into a very familiar path. The path he hadn't drove through in years. He must have been out of sorts, for years he had avoided the road like a plague, even if it meant he would be stuck in traffic just for avoiding it. His mind was just too preoccupied. He stopped the car when he spotted the location, the place where the shop used to stand. It had changed now. The old shop was no longer there. A boutique had replaced him. He didn't know why, but, he stopped his vehicle by the roadside before letting himself out. His feet were quick towards the direction and before he knew it, he stood inside it, watching a girl turned to face him.

She gasped and he stood frozen holding the door. No words were spoken and both of them were quietly thanking the quiet day. "Hi..." He chocked an acceptable greeting. She hadn't changed, well, her hair was longer. He hadn't change, well, his hair was shorter. "Hi..." She replied back. Of all the things planned, she hadn't meant to run into him like that. She was going to see him... Later, much later in the day. "What are you doing here?" He found himself asking. "Shopping," She replied with the first thing that came through her mind. "You?" She asked in turn, surveying the material sold in the shop, there was nothing indicated that it carries any male items. Her eyes did a double take, checking on his fingers. No wedding band.

"Shopping," He replied with the first thing that came to mind and his eyes did a double take on her finger. No wedding band. "For your girlfriend?" She was quick to ask and his eyebrows furrowed before a small smile dangle on his lips. "Yes, her birthday's next week," He replied, he didn't know why, but, he felt like teasing her. It had been years since he last saw her and yet the moment he saw her, it felt like no time had passed at all. "Oh..." She mumbled. She sounded disappointed, he didn't miss it and for some reason he felt delighted. "Yes, she's also married to my best friend," He added indifferently. He watched confusion coloured up her face. "Married?" The question fell out of her mouth. "Well, she's a girl and a friend," He replied and realization dawned on her face. "Have you forgotten your best friend's own birthday?" He asked and her cheeks were flushed.

"Shan Cai," She muttered before shaking her head. "The one and only," He confirmed her guess. "It's nice to see you," He added, he wanted to prolong the conversation. Even if it just for another minute, he wanted to do just that. "Xi Men," She called his name and it sounded right in his ears. "Xiao You," He replied with a small smile. Her name rolled perfectly on his tongue. He watched as she took a long deep breath. _She looked lovely. _He thought privately. "Will you marry me?" She asked. Hell, it was February 29th. Leap day, she need to do it. Take a leap... Of faith. His eyes widened. Surprised but he didn't gap. She felt like an eternity passed. "Yes," He replied without missing a beat. "Yes," He repeated before taking that step towards her, closing the gap.

She was surprised but he didn't allow her the time to even gasp as he pulled her to him in one swift motion, placing a long lingering kiss. "Yes," He repeated again. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't know how it would turn out. He didn't know he was waiting. He didn't know he was waiting for her.


End file.
